


Nudity is A New Form of Art

by jatty



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nudism, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jatty/pseuds/jatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard decides that nude is the way to go when he’s at home. And as much as Frank loves seeing his boyfriend roaming around ass-naked, there’s only so much he can take before he decides that pants—at least—are a necessity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nudity is A New Form of Art

The first sight Frank was greeted with when he came home from a long, horrible, _taxing_ day at work was Gerard’s milky white, finely shaped ass across the living room. Gerard was by the DVD rack, looking at movies, apparently, without a scrap of clothing on his body.

He stared for a moment, his hand still on the doorknob and his mouth running dry, and then shook himself out of his stupor and shut the door.

“Hey, welcome home,” Gerard said, turning so his side was facing Frank. He was looking down at two DVDs in his hands as if deciding which one he wanted to watch, but Frank’s gaze was focused on something a little lower than the DVDs.

“Hey,” Frank called back. “You’re...uh—you’re naked.”

“Yeah,” Gerard said casually, looking up and offering Frank a smile. “Yup.” 

Frank swallowed hard and quirked his brow.

“Any, uh…reason for that?” Gerard stared at Frank as if nothing was wrong. As if this sudden show of confidence wasn’t out of character for him. Like he hadn’t been struggling with his self-image for years.

“Nope,” Gerard said, looking back down at the DVDs and putting one back on the shelf. 

“You wanna…” Frank starred at Gerard’s perfect, not-too-big, not-too-small absolutely gorgeous package. “Mess around a little?” Frank asked, taking off his coat and stepping further into the apartment. 

“Um…” Gerard looked at the movie and then back up at Frank. “I kinda…want to watch this movie with you if that’s okay.” Gerard flashed him the DVD, but Frank had trouble concentrating on it when his boyfriend’s beautiful dick was right there in front of him. 

“That’s fine, but…” Frank blinked and forced his eyes to meet Gerard’s. If he hadn’t looked up, he would’ve missed the sadness that took over Gerard’s face. Frank could tell it was important that they watch this movie—whatever movie it was—even if he didn’t know why. If he said no, Gerard would be hurt. He began to wonder whether or not this was some sort of relationship test—a test of ‘are you with me for me, or are you with me for my body?’ “Gerard, you’re _naked._ ”

“Yeah,” Gerard said. “Is that a problem?” Gerard blinked and played with the DVD box, opening it and closing it over and over. 

Frank lowered his eyes to his boyfriend’s cock, only to find Gerard slowly angling his hips away to block the view.

“It’s…distracting,” Frank admitted, looking up to Gerard’s face again after stopping to gaze at his hairless chest for a moment longer. 

“So…you don’t want to watch the movie?” Gerard asked sadly.

“I-I want to,” Frank stammered, starting to look down again but catching himself just in time. “But it’s going to be hard with that…” He had to choose his words wisely. With Gerard, one wrong thing could lead to weeks of repercussions—whether it be tears, depression, or a harsh silent treatment. “…that sexy…perfect thing…all in my face.”

“How is it in your face?” Gerard asked, sounding self-conscious. 

“It’s…” Frank almost said ‘so big,’ but he’d made that mistake before and Gerard had stopped in the middle of sex, got out of the bed, and began a tearful rant about how he didn’t like to be lied to and how he knew that wasn’t true. “All…out in the open. Are you going to put pants on?”

“I didn’t plan to,” Gerard said. 

“Oh…okay,” Frank said, tossing out his arms slightly at a loss for what else to do and then dropping onto the couch. He didn’t fight to keep from watching Gerard bend over to put in the DVD, but he tried not to stare at the way Gerard’s penis moved as he walked back over to the couch. 

He licked his lips nervously as Gerard sat down beside him and stared at the TV screen, his eyes tearing up against his will. It was so painful—he wanted to make a move but he couldn’t. He wanted to reach over and touch, but he wasn’t allowed.

And with Gerard sitting on his couch beside him—completely fucking naked—he didn’t feel comfortable to lean over and cuddle.

( ) ( ) ( )

The next day, Frank came home from work nervously. He opened the apartment door just a crack and peeked inside. He didn’t see Gerard right away and so he stepped into his home and closed the door behind him quietly.

“Gerard?” He called, not afraid that Gerard would answer, but afraid that he would appear as naked as he had the day before. “You home?”

“In the bedroom!” Gerard called. Frank tilted his head to the side and crept towards their bedroom—the door was slightly open and Frank peered in through the gap.

Frank found a lump forming in his throat when his eyes traced the view before him. Gerard was lying on his stomach on the bed, a book propped on his pillow and his knees folded backwards, ankles crossed…completely naked.

“If you’re gonna peek, just come in,” Gerard mumbled, turning the page of the book that his eyes never left.

“Sorry,” Frank said, hurrying into the room and closing the door behind him. Gerard looked up then and turned his head to look over his shoulder at him. 

“Hi,” Gerard said, smiling.

“Hi, Baby—How…how was your day?” Frank asked, trying not to look his lover over like a piece of meat—like he hadn’t seen this skin a hundred times before. Like he didn’t know where each and every freckle and mole was already.

“Pretty good—this book is getting to the good part,” Gerard said, smiling and then looking back down at his book. Frank was unable to suppress the whimper—because yesterday he’d been taunted by Gerard’s gorgeous body and hadn’t been allowed to touch it, and today looked like it was about to be the same. “How about…after I finish this chapter…” Gerard looked back at Frank and batted his eyelashes in a far too sexy way. 

“Oh—hell yes,” Frank said, bounding over to the bed and nearly ambushing his lover who, used to Frank’s energy, just smiled and turned his attention back to the page.

“Do you want me to put on anything?” Gerard asked, reading his book while Frank laid beside him, touching everything he could reach. He petted Gerard’s hair, massaged his shoulders, stroked his back, cupped his thighs.

“No—no, this is fine,” Frank said. “This is perfect—you’re so perfect.” Frank bent down to kiss and nip at Gerard’s spine. “So beautiful, Gee.”

“Hush—it’s the good part,” Gerard said. Frank hummed and nuzzled the back of his boyfriend’s neck. Tonight was going to be awesome—he was going to drive his boyfriend wild.

Frank could barely contain himself by the time Gerard finally set the book down. As soon as the paper hit the bed, Frank had flipped Gerard over and was kissing him deeply and then nipping his way down his throat to his collarbone.

Gerard was trying to tell him something about the book, but Frank wasn’t listening. He was working his way between his lover’s legs and watching his boyfriend slowly get hard. 

“You’re so perfect,” Frank muttered against the flesh of Gerard’s inner thigh. Gerard hummed softly, accepting the compliment without a fight. The hum quickly turned into a muffled squeak when Frank abandoned the skin of Gerard’s thigh in order to kiss and lick at his balls. 

Gerard was fully hard within seconds.

“Don’t tease,” Gerard moaned, grabbing the pillow by his head and pulling it over his face in a strange attempt to vent his feelings. 

“Why?” Frank asked before licking slowly up Gerard’s cock—completely ignoring the tip so he could hear Gerard huff in disappointment. “You were teasing me all day yesterday—walking around all on display and telling me I can’t touch.” Frank gripped Gerard’s length firmly and squeezed, making Gerard moan. “What if I told you I didn’t want to touch you right now, hm? You look so desperate.” Frank had been trying to get Gerard to beg, but—like most of the times he tried—he failed. 

Gerard just sounded hurt when let out a small whimper and let the pillow fall away from his face.

“Frank—come on. Don’t…don’t say that.” Gerard looked away towards the covered bedroom window and Frank felt helpless as he watched gorgeous eyes fill with hurt. 

“You know it’s not true,” Frank said, keeping up his seductive tone in fear that the romance would be replaced with serious conversation. “I can’t keep my hands off of you long enough to turn you down, baby. You’re too fucking perfect.” Gerard had tried to say something, but Frank turned his words into a scream when he sucked Gerard’s length completely into his mouth and ran his tongue along the vein underneath. 

Gerard’s hands were instantly in his hair, forcing his head down further even though there was nowhere for it to go—Frank’s nose already buried in Gerard’s dark pubes. Frank sucked him for a few moments longer and then pulled his head away despite the fingers tangled in his hair. 

Gerard gasped at the loss and writhed. He looked helpless—the way Frank liked him most. No one else got to see him this way—just him. He was Frank’s alone.

“Frank,” Gerard panted when Frank took too long to move. “Fuck, _Frank!_ ” 

Despite the cries, Frank took his time undressing and then working his way up Gerard’s body, making sure that no part of him brushed against his lover’s needy arousal. He pressed a chaste kiss on Gerard’s lips, just to leave his boyfriend wanting more, and then grabbed for the condoms and lube from the bedside stand.

“Fucker,” Gerard seethed as Frank made a show of opening the bottle of lube and pouring it onto his fingers. “Fuckin’ hate you,” he added, hardly sounding forceful when his voice was cracking.

Gerard didn’t need any encouraging and spread his legs wide as soon as Frank made a movement to lower his slicked-up hand. Frank took pleasure in tormenting him, making him think he was about to get what he wanted but only tracing the first of his fingers around the puckered hole.

“ _Fuckeeer!_ ” Gerard screamed, slamming his head against the mattress in frustration and then making a feeble attempt to stroke himself. Frank snagged his hand just in time and pushed it away.

“If you’re just going to touch yourself, what am I here for?” He asked tauntingly, pulling his hand away from Gerard’s hole and watching him squirm. 

“Don’t, Frank,” Gerard cried out. “Don’t be like this—I can’t take it! Come on.” Frank sighed and gave in. He guessed he had no choice when Gerard started sounding sad instead of desperate. 

“You know I’m not actually going to stop,” Frank said, quickly sliding one of his fingers inside. Gerard bit into his lower lip and moaned. “You’re just too spoiled to be patient.”

Gerard made a sound that was somewhere between a moan and a scream, interrupted when Frank pressed his second finger inside and curled them. Gerard’s entire body shuddered, like he wasn’t used to feeling this good. Frank loved it—he loved reducing him to this.

“Fuck me,” Gerard whispered. “Please, Frankie—please.” Frank shushed him, even though it was the begging he’d been desperate to hear, and worked a third finger inside. Once Gerard’s body relaxed around him, Frank pulled the fingers away and grabbed the condom off of the bed sheets beside him.

Frank didn’t take too long rolling it on, and hurried through slicking his member with the lubricant. He made sure, however, to go slow as he pressed inside—not just to taunt Gerard, but to keep him safe as well. 

Gerard gasped and immediately fisted his hands in the sheets, eyes staying open rather than closing and giving Frank the perfect view of his bliss and pleasure—and just a little spark of pain. 

Once Gerard had time to adjust, Frank began to move, thrusting slowly at first and then building speed.

Gerard panted rapidly, taking his hands from the sheets to grasp onto Frank’s shoulders. He left scratch marks and probably bruises from his grip, but Frank wouldn’t complain. The little jolts of pain as his skin was scraped away by Gerard’s nails were just helping him get there.

Frank sank his teeth gently into the soft skin of Gerard’s neck, sucking every now and then, but mostly just digging in his teeth.

“Fuck,” Gerard hissed, arching his back and exposing more of his throat for Frank’s abuses. When all Frank did was lick slowly stripes up from his collarbone to his chin, Gerard growled and bucked his hips. “Fucker—come on!”

Frank smirked and pulled out to the tip, teasing Gerard by pausing briefly, and then slamming back in as hard as he could when Gerard opened his mouth to breathe another insult.

“ _Fucker,_ ” Gerard groaned, lying his head against the pillow and digging his nails into Frank’s back even harder than before. Frank returned the gesture by fisting his hand around Gerard’s cock and pumping it quickly. 

He swirled his thumb over the tip and dabbed at the sticky bits of precum before using it as lubrication in his palm. Gerard moaned softly, his voice starting to get shrill as Frank rammed into him, keeping the pace brutal the way he knew Gerard wanted it. If he was too sweet, Gerard got bored. 

Frank just couldn’t have that.

Gerard began to gasp shrilly as Frank continued to pump and stroke his cock, occasionally running a finger over the slit to wet his fingers and lessen the friction. If he left Gerard with abrasions again, he’d never hear the end of it.

“Harder,” Gerard breathed, even though Frank was sure he was giving him as much as he could. Instead of increasing the force behind his thrusts, Frank sunk his teeth into Gerard’s neck where it met his jaw and relished in the high-pitched scream Gerard let out.

It was amazing how pathetic Gerard could behave when deep down they both knew he liked it rough.

As soon as Frank started to feel the coppery taste of blood on his tongue, Gerard’s moaning turned frantic. Frank could feel Gerard’s cock throbbing in his hand and he began to pump him faster, sucking on the side of Gerard’s neck to bring him over the edge.

Gerard came against his chest with a shrill little gasp that almost sounded childlike, and Frank moaned when he felt the ring of muscles spasm around him. The pressure around his dick was almost unbearable, but it was good—too fucking good. Frank managed four more thrusts before the muscles in his abdomen tightened and he was cumming hard.

As he started to pull out, Gerard began groaning. He always got restless afterwards—he was such a diva.

Frank tied off the condom and dropped it into the trashcan beside their bed. Gerard immediately rolled onto his side and pulled Frank back against his chest. 

Yes, even if he liked it rough, he still couldn’t feel satisfied unless he got his cuddling in afterwards.

After a short nap, Frank sat up in the bed and prodded Gerard to get him to wake back up. The first thing Gerard had to say was that he was hungry and wanted Frank to make him dinner.

“Are you going to get dressed first?” Frank asked, grabbing his jeans up off the floor. Gerard started at him and tilted his head.

“No… I wasn’t planning to.”

“Then…” Frank looked across their sheets and let his eyes trace Gerard’s legs, past his groin, to his stomach.

“What?”

“Are you…gonna wash the jizz off your chest?”

Gerard twisted his face in revulsion and looked down at his stomach, as if not even remembering why they were in bed in the first place.

“Ew…yeah, I guess.”

Frank couldn’t help but laugh before heading into the bathroom to wash his hands before making dinner.

( ) ( ) ( )

It had been two weeks and Gerard was still strutting around butt-naked. It was like each day he had more confidence, and with each day Frank lost his.

For a few hours Frank had thought that this would totally spice up their sex-life. No wasting time on clothes, just doing it wherever they were—kitchen, bathroom, living room, bedroom. Anywhere, anytime. But then Frank realized that the sex almost disappeared. 

In two weeks, they’d had sex two times—and it had been lazy and uninspired both times.

Gerard’s new-found fondness of going _au natural_ was driving them apart and Frank couldn’t figure out how—and it made him spend every day fighting not to cry.

“Check out this picture I drew,” Gerard interrupted. Frank jerked away from his teary-eyed thoughts when he felt the other man sink down beside him on the couch and then lay down with his head in Frank’s laps, his arms extending up towards Frank’s face with a sketch-pad in his hands. 

“Let me see,” Frank said, looking over the picture instead of the cock that was just down and to the right of his line of vision. He didn’t even care to see that anymore. “Wow…cool.” He handed the pad back and watched Gerard’s eyes cloud with sadness. He felt guilty. Was ‘wow, cool’ really the best he could come up with? 

Insulting Gerard’s art was worse than calling him fat and then punching him in the gut. 

Gerard looked like he wanted to say something, but closed him mouth tightly and threw the sketchpad aside like it was covered in crawling maggots. Gerard got up quickly from the couch and went into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. 

Frank sighed and rubbed at his temples sadly. He tried to keep his breathing steady but found his exhales becoming shaky. He wasn’t going to cry—he was not going to cry. He _couldn’t!_ What was there to cry about? He had a fucking sexy boyfriend with a new passion for nudism—who didn’t want to see Gerard’s dick every day?

It was nothing to cry about…but there he was, sitting on his couch crying like a baby with his head in his hands. And even though he’d stopped crying rather quickly—never letting himself get away with being weak—Gerard still found him sitting in the same spot in the same hunched over pose an hour later when he crept out of the bedroom.

“Frankie?” Gerard said quietly. Frank looked up briefly, hoping his boyfriend would have finally put on his pants, and sighed when he spotted Gerard’s bare hip.

“Yeah?” Frank asked, lifting his head and dropping his hands to his lap with a loud clap. “What’s up?”

“You…snapped at me.”

“No, I didn’t—would you put some fucking pants on please!?” Gerard stared at him as if to say ‘you snapped at me just now’ and Frank rolled his eyes in frustration.

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want your dick in my face twenty-four hours a day!”

“It’s _my_ apartment!”

“It’s mine, too!” Frank argued, standing up so his face would no longer be eye-level with Gerard’s cock. 

“What’s the big deal? I’m comfortable.”

“How is this comfortable!?” Frank shouted. “You get lint from the couch stuck to your ass every time you sit down!” Gerard scowled at him and crossed his arms over his chest. “What?—Don’t give me that look.”

“You don’t like to see my body—I get it.” It was impossible to misinterpret the hurt in his voice.

“Gerard, you know it’s not that,” Frank argued. “But, come on—we haven’t…you know, messed around in days! I miss you. Why look if I can’t touch? You’re acting like a tease and it’s making me mad.”

“Sex!” Gerard spat. “That’s what it’s always about with you!” Frank growled and resisted the urge to pick up Gerard’s discarded sketchpad and beat him with it. 

“Oh, fuck off, Gerard!” Frank screamed. “If it was just about sex I would’ve given up on all of your bullshit years ago! If I just wanted a fuck, I would’ve encouraged you to stay a drunk so I could get you in bed every three minutes without a fight! If I just wanted a _fuck_ I would’ve dumped your ass when you were getting sober instead of moving in with you and living on constant suicide watch!” Frank wanted to keep shouting—anger and pent-up frustrations finally seeping out—but had to stop when he saw tears start falling from Gerard’s shamed-looking eyes. 

Gerard said nothing, just bit his lip and stared at the wall and wiped his nose on the back of his hand. 

“Don’t…don’t cry,” Frank said softly. “Please, don’t cry.” He wanted to give Gerard a hug, but didn’t want to pull his boyfriend’s naked body against his. 

“Was my picture really that bad?” Gerard wept, like that was really the problem at hand.

“Gerard, no—I don’t know. I didn’t look at it.” Frank kept his eyes on Gerard’s and felt helpless as he watched the man cry. With a sigh, Frank hurried over to the sketchpad and picked it up off of the floor, flipping to the page Gerard had showed him and not looking long at the wrong pages.

“Frank—don’t even worry about it, okay?” Gerard said, trying to grab the pad away from Frank who managed to keep it away from him.

Frank felt his heart sink when he stared at the page. It was a charcoal piece, one that Gerard obviously spent too much time sketching. It was a portrait of two people laying intimately—and happily—chest-to-chest in bed. One was stroking the others cheek, brushing a strand of hair away, and they were both smiling at each other, faces close enough to kiss. The lidded look in the figures’ eyes hinted that a kiss—and a little more—may have just taken place. 

Of course, the sketch was of them—him and Gerard. All happy and bliss-stricken.

“Aw…Gerard—I’m sorry,” Frank said, setting the pad down on the couch and trying to give Gerard a hug—clothes or no clothes. Gerard pulled away. “Gerard,” Frank pressed, wanting it all to go away. No more fighting, no more sadness—he wanted to be like in the drawing.

“I got your eyes wrong,” Gerard sniffed, wiping his eyes and then lowering his hands to cover himself for the first time in weeks. 

“It’s fine, Gee,” Frank said. “Come here.” Gerard resisted, but Frank pulled him into a one-sided embrace anyway. Gerard nuzzled Frank’s shoulder but didn’t move his hands away from his carefully concealed groin. “I love you,” he whispered into Gerard’s ear. Gerard whimpered softly and pulled away. “You don’t believe me?” Frank asked softly. Gerard shrugged loosely and sniffled. “Oh, Baby—don’t act like that,” Frank said.

He pulled Gerard back against his chest and nuzzled the top of his head insistently until he was able to extract a small laugh from him and Gerard was literally fighting to be freed.

“So…my picture was okay?” Gerard asked.

“Your picture was _beautiful,_ ” Frank said, kissing Gerard’s cheek and smiling at him.

“You’re beautiful,” Gerard mumbled—it almost sounded like an accusation.

“Do you want to know why I don’t like you going around without clothes?” Frank said softly, grabbing Gerard’s hands even though his lover was trying to desperately cover himself.

“Why?” Gerard asked, looking away as if expecting to be told that he was unattractive or being obnoxious.

“Because I’m jealous that you’re confident enough to do it,” Frank said. It was a lie, but if it made Gerard feel better, then a little white lie really couldn’t hurt. “I’d be too shy…”

“I’m shy,” Gerard mumbled.

“But you’re able to walk around all naked,” Frank said, smirking and kissing Gerard gently on the lips.

“Well…I ran out of clean laundry.”

“What?” Frank said, furrowing his brow in confusion.

“I mean…they kind of smell.”

“Gerard’s it’s been like, three weeks. You wear clothes every time you go out.”

“Yeah, but they’re dirty,” Gerard said, pulling away.

“Since when do you care?—So wash them!” Frank looked at Gerard skeptically, not wanting to believe that Gerard _seriously_ started walking around the house naked because he ran out of clothes. That was a bullshit excuse—Frank had done laundry for him a week ago.

“But _I’m_ dirty,” Gerard said, almost cautiously. 

“Whatever,” Frank said, rolling his eyes. Gerard started this whole thing on a whim, and there was nothing he could do about it.

“Don’t you like me dirty?” Gerard asked, his voice going oddly deep. 

Frank looked up at him and smirked.

“Only if I get to clean you off,” Frank said.

“Shower?” Gerard asked, smirking and taking a cautious step toward the bathroom.

“Hell yes,” Frank said, taking off his shirt before he was even through the doorway. He could honestly say he’d never seen Gerard more eager for a shower—expect perhaps one hotel night after he’d had a bottle of piss dumped on him at a show. 

Gerard turned on the shower as Frank shuffled out of his pants. By the times Gerard had the water adjusted just right, Frank was no less than shoving him into the tub and forcing his tongue down his throat before he could even turn on the shower spray.

When Gerard leant down to pull the knob to switch the flow from the faucet to the shower, Frank began rutting against the back of his thighs. 

“Frank!” Gerard called, squirming when Frank became almost too insistent. 

“I just like you a lot,” Frank said in a put-on whine. Gerard turned around and forced a deep kiss onto his lip and grabbed Frank around the waist.

“I _love_ you a lot,” Gerard said, lowering his head and nuzzling Frank’s neck as the water rushed over the back of his head.

“I love you more,” Frank said before kissing Gerard again and backing him against the shower wall. He wished he could say he was strong enough to force Gerard up against it and fuck him into the smooth plastic, but he was sure that if he tried he’d slip and drop both of them to the floor of the shower—and probably break a fair few of their limbs.

He forced Gerard to turn and face the wall and began pressing heated kiss between his shoulder blades. The water was rushing against his back and the heat and the steam just made every touch that much more intense.

“Frank, can we—” Gerard hardly got a chance to start his request before Frank was pushing a finger inside of him. “Shit,” Gerard hissed. 

“What, Baby?” Frank asked, biting Gerard’s shoulder and making him moan. “What do you want?” He asked, moving the finger in and out of Gerard’s body quickly, loosening him up and wetting him with the water. It wouldn’t be enough, but it worked for now.

“ _Hard,_ ” Gerard breathed, pressing his cheek against the siding of the shower and panting even as the water splashed into his mouth.

“Oh,” Frank said, a smirk on his lips and in his tone. “How hard?”

“Real hard,” Gerard moaned, his cheeks flushing from the heat and the shame. He wasn’t one to really beg—and dirty talk always left him feeling humiliated—but tonight, he knew what he wanted and he was desperate to have it.

Frank pushed two more fingers into him and began twisting them around, feeling Gerard’s muscles twitch and clench around him.

“No—just, just come on,” Gerard panted, turning his head to face the wall and pressing his forehead against it.

“Oh, so that’s how you want it,” Frank said, teasing him with his fingers for a moment longer before reaching for the water-based lube they kept stashed in an empty face-wash bottle. 

“No,” Gerard said, taking the bottle out of Frank’s hand and tossing it to the floor of the tub. “Just…” He moaned instead of saying what he wanted and Frank could barely suppress his laugh. 

“Okay, Baby,” Frank said, kissing Gerard between the shoulder blades before lining himself up and pressing against him slowly. “If it hurts too much, tell me,” Frank said. It wasn’t the first time Gerard had asked for more than he could handle, and Frank wasn’t taking any chances.

“Just—Just, fuck!”

Gerard moaned deeply when Frank pushed inside. Frank was careful not to be too forceful, the absence of lubrication made the burn a bit more intense for both of them, but instead of breaking down, Gerard just got more riled up.

He braced his hands against the wall to support him and let out a shrill cry as Frank pulled slowly back.

Frank slid his hands down to Gerard’s hips and gripped them firmly as he pushed back inside. Gerard cried out softly in pain, but shook his head rapidly when Frank asked if he wanted to stop. It was too much for him, but Frank had to give him what he asked for. 

He kept his pace slow until Gerard’s body began to loosen up around him and he could move more freely. The friction was so much better, especially without the barrier of the condom. 

“H-harder,” Gerard panted, shaking slightly even though the water was still warm.

Frank forced out a fake sigh before biting into the back of Gerard’s neck. Gerard’s hips immediately jerked forward and Frank lowered a hand from his waist to begin stroking Gerard’s stiff erection. 

Gerard whimpered softly and bucked into Frank’s hand, acting as though he wasn’t in pain. He cried out when Frank scraped his teeth over his shoulder and drew blood. Gerard pushed back against Frank’s hips, driving him in deeper and moaning in pleasurable pain when it worked.

“Feel good, Baby?” Frank breathed, pumping Gerard’s cock and thrusting into him quickly. Gerard squirmed in his grasp, but moaned deeply—as if that worked as an answer. “You okay?” Frank asked

“Yeah,” Gerard panted, bucking into Frank’s hand once again and pushing his head against the shower wall. “F-feels good.”

“Yeah?” Frank said, biting into his neck and sucking hard enough to cause a bruise. He kept thrusting until he felt Gerard’s muscles begin tightening around him, and began pumping him faster, slicking his hand with the precum before the shower water could wash it away. 

He kept leaving love bites and hickeys down the back of Gerard’s neck, and began digging his nails into Gerard’s hips leaving little, red crescents in his skin.

Gerard actually made a noise like a sob as he came, his muscles clenching around Frank so tightly that he could hardly move. 

“Fuck—Fuck, fuck!” Gerard cried out and pushed himself further against the wall. His cock was still twitching in Frank’s hand as Frank continued to push into him. The heat that squeezed around him made it impossible to hold back, and although he wanted to be more gentle, his pace quickened.

Gerard cried out softly, but didn’t tell him to stop. 

Frank only lasted a minute or two longer before cumming hard inside of Gerard’s body. He continued to thrust through his aftershocks, burying his head against Gerard’s shoulder.

Gerard turned around as soon as Frank pulled out and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend in the shower, nuzzling his wet hair as the water slashed over their shoulders and splattered their faces. 

Frank could tell he was hurting, but chose not to comment on it. Gerard seemed pleased, although somewhat remorseful. 

After all, Gerard was a prima donna when he wasn’t having sex—now that it was over, all he wanted was kisses and cuddles.

“You were great, Babe,” Frank panted. He pressed a kiss onto Gerard’s lips and then leant down to pick up the bottle Gerard had thrown onto the floor. He saw a splash of red on the floor of the tub and looked back up.

Gerard saw it too but just shrugged. 

“Wash my hair for me?” Gerard asked, grabbing for the floral scented shampoo bottle and pushing it into Frank’s hands. 

“Okay,” Frank said, smiling and kissing Gerard again before uncapping the bottle and pouring a fair amount of the white liquid into his hand. He made Gerard wet his hair before lathering in the suds.

But it was hard to wash Gerard’s hair when all he wanted was to hug and kiss… It wasn’t until a line of soap ran into Gerard’s eye that he finally decided to put an effort into getting clean.

( ) ( ) ( )

Even after Frank had taken it upon himself to get all of the laundry in the house finished, Gerard still didn’t wear clothes around the apartment. As soon as they got back from recording in the studio, he was down to his skin and rolling around in their bed like a dog trying to rub its scent on the pillows.

Frank guessed he couldn’t really complain though. If he wanted Gerard dressed, all he had to do was make unwanted advances and Gerard would at least put on boxers. It took a while, but Frank realized that it was sort of okay to cuddle on the couch next to a naked person, and eventually the discomfort had nearly gone away.

It wasn’t so bad getting to catch little glimpses of Gerard’s _other side_ whenever he wanted, even though it sometimes felt like a day-long session of teasing and foreplay. 

Gerard looked good, and for the most part he looked happy, and that wasn’t something Frank was willing to interfere change.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @Jatty_Sinful!


End file.
